The Dream
by serenity soldier
Summary: can one see the future in a dream. An American witch may find out soon. She needs to find out fast if hers do or more importantly, does she want them to......This is my first time at a fanfic so PLEASE R
1. The Dream

It's the same dream again. 

_I'm in the middle of what was a green grassy field with the sun beating down on everyone but the dust in the air is giving everything a errie golden brown color. There's a fierce battle taking place and the battle is at a turning point where anything can happen and will. I've been fighting for a while now. There's sweat and dirt covering my face and arms. My gown is torn and ripped from near misses from the spells or the hand to hand combat that I've been doing. I'm trying so hard to find the one that I'm supposed to protect. I know that he's around here somewhere but it's hard to see with all the dust in the air. All I can see are the shadows of those fighting. I start running trying to keep my shield up for a little while to keep the spells from harming me. I hear my protector calling out my name but I keep running as he fights those who dare to either cross his path or harm me. I know I'm running out of time and need to find the one I'm supposed to protect soon. As I come to an area where the dust has somehow cleared away, I see him facing his mortal enemy. He sees me but I can't see his face clearly. I run as fast as I can towards him but as I do I see a bright flash of light. I panic and try to run faster but then I see him fall to the ground. I'm not sure if he's still alive or dead. That's when I hear someone yelling. I think it was me but it's hard to tell with others screaming also. That's when I feel someone grab my shoulders and I start to panic._   



	2. Leaving

Serenity bolts straight up in bed sweating and breathing hard. She notices that the bed sheets are tangled around her legs like it was a snake trying to restrict her movements. She then looks around and is glad that she didn't wake her friends from their slumber. It was the weekend and her friends liked to sleep in and then go to the muggle town Salem to catch a movie or just hand out at their favorite café. Looking at the clock, Serenity sees that it's 8am. 

Laughing "Even during a bad dream, I still wake up early." 

Getting out of bed Serenity goes to take a shower and change into some muggle jean shorts, a black tank top and some flip-flops. Walking out of the room, Serenity starts to wonder around the halls and stops infront of a statue of a dragon, which happens to be the guard to the entrance to the headmistress' office. Glancing at her watch she notices that her Aunt Brenna should be in her office. 

"Good morning Lady Serenity." Says the dragon statue. "What can I do for you?" 

"Good morning Selena. I would like to speak to my aunt if she is available, please." 

"Let me check. One moment please." The dragon is still for a little while and then starts moving again. "She said to come on in and that she had been expecting you." 

"Thank you very much Selena. I hope that you have a good day." Serenity says as she steps through a door that appeared and it leads to a living room. 

Smiling Selena calls after Serenity "You will be having a more eventful day than I little one." 

Serenity looks back at Selena just as the door closes and wonders why Selena said that. She then smiles remembering that Selena had called her "little one" and she hadn't done that since she became a student at the school. It brings back lots of good memories of the time when her mother taught at the school. She would go running up and down the halls, while her mother was teaching, chasing the ghosts and would stop by to talk to Selena before she would go into this very room to see her grandfather, but that was a long time ago. 

"Good morning Serenity." 

Serenity turns around and sees her Aunt Brenna coming from the rooms upstairs. 

"Ah. I see that you have been remembering the good times. Your parents would be so proud to see what a lovely witch you have grown up to be." Says the headmistress. 

"I know they would be very proud of me. I haven't thought of the good times in a very long time." 

"It's always good to remember those who have left our lives. They remain with us through those memories. Never forget that." The Headmistress says as she motions for Serenity to sit down in a chair by the fire. "Have you been sleeping well?" 

Blushing a little but not surprised that her aunt would know about the dreams. Serenity goes to take a seat in the chair and lets out a little sigh. "I haven't slept well for a while now." Moves her gaze from her aunt's eyes to look into the fire. "I keep having the same dream over and over again and I don't know what it means." Serenity then goes on and tells her aunt about the dream. 

"Interesting indeed. This is the weekend but I think you need to find out what this dream means. I don't think it has anything to do with any of the students here so I'm going to send you to Hogwarts, which is, ran by my dear friend Dumbledor. He is a very wise and powerful wizard and I believe that he can help you out. Have your bags ready and after lunch you will use a portkey to travel there." 

"But what about Christian. He'll be really upset when he can't find me anywhere." 

"Don't worry about Christian. Right now he's off in Texas gathering some information for me. I'll talk to him when he comes back. I just want you to go now and eat some breakfast while I get some things done before you leave." 

"Yes Aunt Brenna." Says Serenity quietly. 

"Don't worry my dear." Says the Headmistress as she comes to kneel infront of Serenity and places her hands over Serenity's which are in her lap. "I'm sure that you will meet some interesting people there and I'll even see if you can take classes there so that way you can keep up your grades while you are there. You know that your dreams have the potential of coming true for it is your gift along with the other gifts you have." 

"I know but last time I had a dream come true, there was nothing that I could do to stop it and I lost the two most important people in my life." Tears start falling as Serenity is saying this. 

The Headmistress pulls Serenity into a hug "You have become a very powerful witch since then. You have even become one of the ladies of all seasons just like your mother was. And you know that it's very rare that a lady of the season would have a daughter that would become a lady of the seasons herself. That means that there is something special that you must be here to do and your dream is showing you what you must do. We are all the family we have left Serenity and I love you just like you were my own daughter. Now you must go and pack your bags and get ready to travel. Don't tell anyone about your dreams, not even the other ladies or their guardians. I will meet you after lunch at the gates of the school." 

Serenity hugs her aunt back. "Thanks Aunt Brenna. I'll be ready after lunch to leave." 

Serenity helps the Headmistress up and gives her a hug and then walks out into the hall and says bye to Selena as she walks down the hall to the Great Hall. As she walks into the Great Hall she sees her friends at the house table. There is Kate, Alana and Brittany sitting at the table with their guardians, Adam, Lucian and Jared. As Serenity walks slowly to the table, Alana waves at her. 

"Hey Serenity. You must have gotten up early today cause you weren't in bed when we woke up." Says Alana smiling and holding Lucian's hand. 

"I needed to speak to the Headmistress about something." Says Serenity as she takes her usual seat but the seat next to her is empty because Christian is off in Texas. 

"He'll be back Serenity" says Adam in a deep soothing voice. 

"So what did you talk to the Headmistress about Serenity?" asked a very curious Brittany who is placing eggs, bacon and some pancakes on to Serenity's plate 

"Nothing and yet everything." Says Serenity while eating some of her food. 

"Uh oh. Serenity is in that 'I'm not going to tell you anything' mood." Says a joking Jared as Brittany hits him on the arm "OW!! You didn't have to hit me that hard." 

"What's wrong Serenity." Asks a concerned Kate 

"I can't talk about it. I need to go pack." Serenity gets up and walks out of the Great Hall quickly before any of her friends can say anything to her but she can hear them talking and wondering why she has to pack. 

In the dorm room, Serenity is finished packing and has changed into some denim jeans, a white t-shirt and brown sandals and places her black school robe on the bed. She has just finished packing, which isn't much since she really doesn't have much to start with. 

"SERENITY!!!" yell the girls as they come barging into the room along with their guardians. 

What do you mean you have to pack. Where are you going and why?" Says an upset Kate. 

"I can't tell you why or where I'm going but I'll be leaving right after lunch today." 

"You can't go without Christian. Who knows what he will do when he comes back from Texas to find you gone." Says Jared 

Looking at everyone realizing at that moment how close they have all become since that night they found out that they were the Ladies of the seasons and found their protectors. "I'm very sorry you guys. The Headmistress will handle Christian when he comes back. You all are making it harder for me to leave but I have to whether I like it or not." Serenity then runs out the door and down the hallways leaving her friends stunned. 

Serenity spent the rest of the morning just wondering the halls and talking to the ghosts and the people in the paintings. They have been her friends and family since she has been a child. She loves hearing them talk about her parents and her grandfather. They keep telling her how much she reminds them of her parents. She's happy knowing that at least a part of them live in her. After looking at the time and noticing that it's almost noon, Serenity walks back to the Great Hall only to find out that her friends are not there. After they way that she had treated them today, she doesn't blame them. Sitting alone, Serenity eats her lunch and then leaves going back up to her room only to notice that her trunk is gone. Grabbing her black robe and putting it on, she walks out of the room noticing that one can't really tell that she's gone since she didn't really have a lot of stuff in the first place. 

After walking to the gates, she sees her aunt there waiting for her and her trunk is there. She had told her friends that she was leaving after lunch but she hadn't even seen them since after she packed her trunk. 

"Looks like you are ready to go Serenity and it also looks like your friends want to see you off." 

Looking back up at the castle, Serenity sees her friends running towards the gates and the girls were carrying something in their hands. 

"Oh Serenity. You didn't think we would let you leave without saying good bye." Says Kate knowing from the blush that Serenity had on her face it was true. 

"We each made you a gift for your time away from us." States Brittany holding out a box to Serenity. "Go ahead and open in Serenity. It's from Jared and me." 

Serenity opens up the wooden box and in it are plants and herbs used in healing and for spells. A few of them are from the garden in the castle and a few from other places. 

"Touch the spot right above the thyme Serenity!!! It's charmed to only be opened by you." says Jared excitedly. 

Placing her finger in the spot that Jared says, the bottom raises up and there are the rarest herbs, spices and plants. 

"It's wonderful. Thanks Jared and Brittany." After closing the box and giving Brittany and Jared a hug she places the box into one of her hidden pockets of her robe. 

Next up are Alana and Lucian. "This is for you Serenity." Says Lucian handing her a book. 

Opening the book up Serenity sees lots of pictures of her and her friends and lots more of her and Christian. 

"I realized that you didn't have many pictures in the room so I made a photo album for you so that way when you are away you always have something of us with you." says Alana as her and Lucian hug Serenity. 

"You guys will always be with me in my heart." 

Serenity then walks over to Kate and Adam. 

"This is a little something that we got for you. It's not as great as the other gifts but we think you will like it." Kate then hands over a small velvety box. 

Opening the box, Serenity is shocked. In the box is a silver necklace with an angel holding a beautiful small opal orb. 

"It's beautiful Kate and Adam" Getting the necklace out of the box, Adam comes over and puts it on for Serenity and then hugs her. 

"Since we can't be with you and neither can Christian, this angle will guide and watch over you when we can't." Adam tells Serenity. 

Serenity hugs Adam again and then goes over to Kate and gives her a hug. 

"Take care of yourself Serenity. Remember that you are a powerful witch and no one should mess with you and don't play Miss sweet and innocent either. That always throws them for a loop especially when you lose your temper." States Kate. 

"It's not me who plays Miss sweet and innocent and then looses her temper. That's you." says Serenity laughing along with the others. 

"I'm sorry to cut this short but you really need to be going now Serenity. There will be someone waiting for you at the entrance of the gate to Hogwarts. Dumbledor will want to talk to you. When you see him please give him this letter from me." Hands the letter to Serenity as she places it along with the other gifts into her pockets in her robe. 

"I will be sure to give him that letter." 

"I think that is all but I got something for you too. I know that I can't always be there for you and I know that I can't make up for your parent's not being here, but since we are all that we have left. Your mother left me something to give to you. It was passed down from generation to generation. I wanted to wait for the right moment and I think that this is the right moment." Hands over a slightly large wooden box. 

Serenity opens the box and is shocked. It's a beautiful crystal ball. Lifting it out carefully, Serenity holds it up to get a better look at it. It's cloudy at first but then Serenity remembers something. "Abra los ojos." The crystal ball clears and Serenity is able to see straight through the crystal. 

"How did you know Serenity?" asks the Headmistress. 

"I vaguely remember my mother using this. I loved watching her look into this to help with her powers but I'm not sure how it can help with mine." 

"I'm sure that you'll find that out in time but now you must go before you are late." The Headmistress pulls out a small teddy bear and gives it to Serenity. "Have a good trip Serenity and remember that if you need anything I'll be here for you." 

Everyone is shocked when the Headmistress gives Serenity a hug. Serenity laughs as she remembers telling her friends at one time that the Headmistress is her aunt but they must have forgotten. After giving everyone else hugs Serenity grabs the edge of her trunk and holds the teddy bear. 

"Please let Christian know that I left him a note in our secret place and I will owl and all of you as soon as I am able." With this said Serenity disappears and is off to start her journey.   



End file.
